Tempest Tossed Seas
by Quidditch Cup
Summary: A friend of Elizabeth's travels to port Royale, but on the way, tragedy strikes, leaving Elizabeth watching out for her friends well being, and giving Commodore Norrington a handful...


Chapter One

In the early hours of the morning, before the citizens of Port Royale had awoken, while the lamps were dying and the sun was just beginning to show it's face, the _Crusader_ made its berth in the main port of the city.

Through the early morning fog, Commodore James Norrington spied the vessel's captain stepping down the boarding ramp and shouting orders to a nearby subordinate.

"Captain Ramsey?" The Commodore called as he strode down the dock.

"Commodore!" The Captain hurried to meet him. "I was just about to sent a man for you, we've some terrible trouble on board."

"Trouble?" Norrington arched an eyebrow as Lieutenant Gillette joined them.

"Yes," The captain motioned then aboard. "You know that the _Crusader_ was sent not only to replace the _Interceptor, _but she was to bring with her several passengers." He swallowed hard. "And as you can see," He motioned to the ship they had boarded. "The _Crusader_ herself arrived in excellent shape."

"Yes, I can see that, Captain, but what of the passengers?"

Ramsey sifted nervously. "They ran into a little difficulty, sir."

"Difficulty? Captain, this has gone far enough, explain yourself." Norrington's tone was more harsh than he intended.

"They...they grew ill, sir. And – and they..." His voice trailed off.

"They what?" Gillette piped up.

"They _died_ sir! They caught a fever just a week or so ago and _died._" Ramsey's word rushed out all at once, and his face reddened slightly.

Norrington's face remained deadpan, but his eyes softened slightly. "All of them, Captain?"

"No, sir. Once survived. I can take you to her if you wish."

Norrington clasped his hands behind his back and nodded. "Please do, Captain. And Gillette, fetch the Governor, he'll be most upset."

"Yes, sir." Gillette scurried away as Captain Ramsey led the Commodore to a spacious cabin that appeared to have, at one time, been the Captain's, but had been transformed into a hospital when the passengers fell ill.

In the bed in the far corner of the room, lay a young woman, her face pale and her breathing harsh, with beads of sweat glistening on her forehead.

"This is Miss Nikole Morrisworth, Commodore." The Captain said.

Norrington had never been considered a particularly compassionate man, but the sight of the girl made him pause in the doorway. She was a pitiful sight, and as he stepped into the room she moved ever so slightly, clutching the thin white sheet and catching his gaze, her eyes filled with pain and fear.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked the captain.

"Her father and brother first caught the sickness a little over a week ago, we buried them at sea, but she didn't catch it until a day out of port."

Norrington opened his mouth to reply, but he was silenced by the arrival of Governor Swann and Gillette.

The Governor was a tall man, nearly as tall as Norrington himself, with a thick, curly wig of grey hair topped with w three cornered hat, and a decidedly cheerful manner about him. His cheer, however disappeared a moment after he entered the room.

"Oh, Nikole!" He murmured softly and rushed to her bedside. After peering at her for a moment and gently brushing a curly lock of sweat-soaked dark brown hair off her forehead, he turned to Captain Ramsey. "How could this happen?"

The captain shook his head slowly. "We're not entirely sure, Governor. The Morrisworths were the only ones the fever affected, and it proved fatal quite quickly."

"Is it safe to bring her ashore?" The Governor asked.

"I would say so, but the decision is really up to the Commodore."

Governor Swann turned to Norrington, who nodded his consent. "I see no reason why she shouldn't be. After all, she is a guest here in Port Royal, and a friend of the Governors family."

"And I shall see to it that she is well cared for." The Governor added. "I owe it to the memory of her father, God rest his soul. I'll take her into my home; she can have Elizabeth's old room."

At the mention of Elizabeth's name, Norrington's eyes flicked momentarily. He had been engaged to Elizabeth Swann at one time, but she had given her heart to a blacksmith and was now Mrs. Elizabeth Turner.

"Commodore?" Gillette turned to him.

"Do as he says."

"Yes, sir."

Gillette stepped into the hall and returned momentarily with several soldiers, all in spotless red uniforms, one of whom he motioned to the bedside, while the Captain instructed the others as to the whereabouts of the lady's trunks.

The single soldier gently scooped up Nikole from her resting place and followed Gillette out the door, with Captain Ramsey and the others close at their heels.

Commodore Norrington stood silently for a moment and watched as the Governor stepped slowly to a portal and gazed out across the sea.

"They didn't deserve a watery grave, James." The Governor said at last. "Henry and his son were good men, much better than I am. They came here because of me, you know." He turned and caught Norrington's eye. "I am in a way responsible for their deaths."

Norrington stepped forward. "Governor, you know that's not the truth. No one could have known this would happen, the matter was in God's hands."

"I suppose that's true..." Governor Swann frowned. "May God have mercy on the daughter."

Alright!!! There's chapter one!!! I'll post another chapter when I get enough time – and enough reviews : - )


End file.
